Found You Again
by ncisabbylover
Summary: What if Kate and Tony had dated before they met at NCIS but they didn't recognize each other now. See how this story line plays out in a 3 chapter fic. all three chapters are song fics TATE
1. When It Was Me

A/N: Hi, this is story has 3 chapters. They are all song fic thingos. These are my first ever song fics so please be nice and review. I will post the next chapter soon the other two chapters are already typed up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Kate, Tony, or Gibbs. I do not own NCIS and I do not own any of the songs or artists used in this fic. No infringement intended.

Chapter 1: When It Was Me

Kate and Tony had dated years before they either of them started NCIS. It was one of the few relationships that had ever lasted more than a year for either of them. They dated for almost 2 years and were going to get married when they ended it. Tony and Kate were put into witness protection against his father and Kate couldn't handle it. So she left. She always regretted the decision she'd made though. Tony got out of witness protection 3 years later and joined NCIS while Kate had a secure job in the Secret Service. They didn't have any contact till that day on Air Force One. Tony looked the same but Kate didn't. It had been 5 years and Tony didn't recognize Kate with long brown hair and even her facial features had changed slightly. Her name had also changed. After her father was put away for murder Kate took on her mother's maiden name. She changed from Caitlyn James to Caitlyn Todd. Kate knew who Tony was however Tony was oblivious to the fact that he had almost married this woman. Kate quit her job and joined NCIS. She said it was because she had a relationship with a co-worker. That wasn't true; in fact she hadn't had a proper relationship since she left Tony. It was really because one day she hoped to pluck up the courage to tell Tony who she was and rekindle the flame.

Instead of finding courage however, she found discouragement as every day Tony would come in talking about a woman.

_**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs buck of 5  
So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like**_

She shouldn't really be jealous of this girl or girls as it had been her choice to leave him in the first place but she couldn't help but feel heart broken. She really did love him, she always had and always would.  
**  
**_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

She was sitting at her desk as Tony came in bragging about his latest girl. He was saying about how great she was and how happy he made her. She knew that it wouldn't last with this one because it never did but he would keep going till he found the right one again. It had been 5 years since she had dated Tony, which wasn't all that long but she couldn't remember him saying he felt that way for her. She knew he had but she just couldn't remember.

_**And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die**_

She really wanted to tell him but she couldn't work up the nerve. She was slowly remembering what it felt like to be with him. It was absolutely amazing. He was absolutely amazing, everything she had ever wished for. Now though, he probably didn't even care about her. She knew that he wouldn't feel the same way about her now as he had then, not with all the woman he could get.

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me

She could remember how his skin on hers made her feel. How his breathe on her neck and his soft butterfly kisses on her collarbone made her stomach do flips. But she still couldn't remember what it was like to have him say all these nice things about her.  
_**  
That made you smile  
That made you laugh  
Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your kind of girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering**_

She wondered if she could ever pluck up the courage to tell him. She wondered if she could ever make him smile and make him laugh like these girls he talked about did. She wondered if she would ever be the centre of his universe again. She might not be his type now but she hadn't changed and she had been his type back then and she hoped he hadn't changed to much either.  
**  
**_**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me**_

Every night she went to bed with the same thought, 'What makes all these girls better than me and how can I be better than them?'


	2. Here Without You

A/N: I'm posting this chapter even though I only got one review for the last one because 4 people have put it on alert. Well enjoy and please leave a review! If I get a lot I'll post the next chapter this afternoon (Australian time) When I get home from school. Well Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Here Without You

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**_

5 years, it had been 5 years since he had lost the only girl he had every loved. Everyday he thought about her. Everyday he wished he could see her again, but alas he only saw her in his dreams.

_  
__**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

Sure he bragged all the time about all his girlfriends and that but he never really had any since Kate. It was just a cover so that no one could see how he really felt. Every night however he sat at home alone, with only a photo album to talk to. It was filled with pictures of Kate and him starting from when they first met to when he proposed. A few weeks later they were put into witness protection and Kate left._  
__**  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**__  
_

He had had lots of offers for dates from woman who probably weren't too bad but only his Katie would satisfy this empty feeling he had. He decided that day that he was going to look for her but just as he entered her name into a search database, Gibbs came in and said they had a case. It would have to wait.

_  
__**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**_

He was sick of the dreams. Every night he only dreamed of her and nothing else. No that he minded seeing her but every night for 5 years was a bit much for anyone. He wanted it to be real though, every night he would wake hope longing to see her next to him once again.

He decided to look for her on the computer straight after the case had finished. He decided that no matter who she was, and no matter where she was he would love her and prove himself to her. It might be hard but he was never going to stop loving her and this was the only way to make him feel whole again._  
__**  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind**__**  
**__**I think**__**about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**_


	3. Thank God I Found You

A/N: Hey all thanks for the awesome reviews. If you want me to do another chapter (which I would really like to do) than post a review possibly with a song suggestion if I do another chapter it will be the last or do you think I should just leave it here, I could aways do the wedding I do have a bit of a song in mind. Owell enjoy!

Chapter 3: Thank God I Found You

Tony searched one Caitlyn James. The search came up with so many that he narrowed it down. He searched for Caitlyn Ann James who grew up in D.C. with 3 older brothers and a sister. He had narrowed it down to 1. He opened the file and read it. It said that she was now living in D.C. and she had changed her name. She was now known as Caitlyn Ann Todd. Tony look up at Kate who was sitting across from him. She looked up and immediately knew he knew her secret.

**  
**_**I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I've finally found a man that's true  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside**__  
__**And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying **_

_**Until you saved my life**_

She knew then that she would give up her whole life, her career, she would give up anything to get him back by her side. She had suffered so much and now that he knew she wasn't about to just walk away again. She needed him.

_  
__**Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you **_

Kate and Tony stood up at the same time looking each other in the eye. There were a lot of things they needed to say.

"Gibbs, we're leaving." Kate said. They heard a mumbled 'okay' from Gibbs as they entered the elevator. The whole time the same thing was going through their minds.

Tony spoke first as soon as they got out of the building and down the street a bit.

"I so happy I found you. I am so sorry I forced you to leave, it's probably my fault you left though isn't it. After 5 years of dreaming about you everynight there is nothing I wouldn't do to get you back. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy. I cannot live without you and I don't want to live without you ever again. I want you to come back into my life and fill that huge hole you left." Tony's face was sincere and he had tears threatening to fall._**See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it shows  
that we were destined to shine  
After the rain to appreciate  
And care for what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
**_

"Tony, since you left I have been so lonely and so incomplete. Everyday I regret the decision I made to leave you and every day I wish I could go back and redo it all. I was going to tell you who I was but you seemed to always have someone else. I figured you got over me a long time ago. I want to be with you again. I us to be together again and take care of what we have. I don't think we'd ever let this happen again. I still love you and I want to remember what its like to be with you again." Kate said silent tears falling down her face.

_**  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you (lost without you baby)  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life (whole life)  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
I found you **_

Tony leaned down while Kate leaned up. Their lips met in a kiss. It was gentle at first than it escalated. When they broke apart Tony pulled something out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" He said as he got down on one knee and opened the small box. Kate gasped. She had given this ring back to him and he had kept it with him all this time. Kate was speechless so she just nodded. He slid the ring on her finger and all the memories came flooding back to her. Tony stood up and they kissed again. Never wanting to forget the feeling ever again.


End file.
